Gone
by AspenDragonLord
Summary: When the twins are gone, every one wonders about them.
1. Chapter 1

Gone

No one thought they would miss the twins so badly. One, an annoying prankster gifted with height _and_ strength; the other, a sociopath, constantly worried about his paint job, a devil on the battl efield. Both, often called rude things, ignored, unliked. Now, their talents were missed.

The red prankster was more than capable of destroying multiple 'cons in a single charge. The yellow sociopath took out most of what his brother missed, fierce gleams in their eyes, destructive forces that were only deemed necessary for battle.

That was the only reason they were on Earth. For battle. Not to be anything more than weapons. Frontliners. Nusances. Morons. Spawn of the Pit. All that had been thrown their way was cruelty; death threats and insults. Not much kindness for two brave mechs who made battle easier. Not many friendships, just deemed as weapons.

Megatron had tortured one on the battle field, torturing the other through the spark bond they had shared. Finally, their sparks had faded, right at the instant Ratchet arrived. Nothing could be done for them, just burials.


	2. Chapter 2

Search

Prowl and Jazz walked to the twins' shared room. They started going through the rubble that had been accumulated through the centuries, eventually finding a book. Not a data pad, a paper book. Opening it, they discovered a story, _the_ story of the twins. It was written in their natural language and in English.

They set the book aside and continued their search. If the parts they could read easily were anything to go by, the other Autobots needed to hear the story, too. Paint, brushes, data pads, stylus', and lots of similar stuff was revealed. Then, a floor panel made a hollow thunk. It was large enough that even one of the twins' wide chassis and shoulders would fit. Moving the panel, Prowl and Jazz could only stare at the long, curving tunnel ahead of them.

Prowl carefully slipped in first, with Jazz close behind him. The tunnel was rocky, but large enough for even Optimus to fit. It was wide enough that the twins could have walked next to each other. After walking for a while, the two mechs found a large room, big enough for all the Autobots on the Ark to live in. It had recharge berths, Energon, and electricity!

"Wonder what they were planning to do with this?" Jazz asked.

"It looks as if it was made in the eventuality the Decepticons found the base. This way, we all wouldn't die," Prowl guessed. Looking in a corner, he found more berths and some of Ratchet's old tools. "That must be the med bay," he concluded.

Jazz whistled in appreciation. "No wonder the Ark shook for weeks on end; it was those twins preparing for _all_ of us, not just themselves." _ Maybe they weren't so bad; they did this for everyone. _He shook his head. More likely was that they had made this a hideout, hoping to escape punishment. Not like they had been much good.

They stood there, in that cave, for a long time before Prowl suggested that they get back up to the main room. Once finished sorting, they could show the others the book.


	3. Chapter 3

Story

Prowl took the book to his office and started to read.

_Sideswipe and Sunstreaker_

_Sunstreaker was upset again today because some idiot made fun of his paint job. I may not act like I care, but no one upsets Sunny. I would hurt whoever did it, but it was an Autobot. I refuse to hurt them. But, maybee if they were nicer to us. We were built as adults, not raised from being sparklings. We were programmed for war, not much else. I carried a ton of live ammo, but I was a frontliner, risking blowing up to save others. They don't get that if one shot hit the right spot, I would explode. Might look nice for a minute, but it would be the end of me. Sunny and I stood over Hound, protecting him so Ratchet could fix him. We never were thanked, but I had to get my right arm reattatched so that we could hold off Megatron while the others retreated. I tripped on a rock and fell onto Mirage, but he was fine. No body spoke to me or Sunny for weeks unless they had to, and all those bots being rude hurt us. No one cares that we have saved all of them, multiple times. We wouldn't mind, but when they are that mean, we _do _mind. _

Prowl paused. He re-read the part of how the twins had held Megtron off to allow everyone to retreat. He remembered that. Prime had been worried, but the twins had come back just after an enourmous explosion, slightly charred.

The story went on to tell how they had been forced to become gladiators to survive, living on the streets. Prowl finally reached the end, where Sunstreaker had written:

_If anyone is reading this, then we're probably dead, so it's too late for you to apologize. We hope it's Ratchet or Prowl, because you are the only two bots we ever trusted. Sorry for being jerks!_


End file.
